En mi vuelta al mundo
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Edward es un piloto aviador quien ha decidido recorrer el mundo en su Cessna. OS realizado para el concurso "Y qué tal si?", 3er Aniversario del Blog Letras de Lullaby.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** _**En mi vuelta al mundo**_

**Escrito por: **Raquel Cullen (Marta Salazar)

**Resumen: **Edward es un piloto aviador quien ha decidido recorrer el mundo en su Cessna. OS realizado para el concurso "_Y qué tal si?_", 3er Aniversario del Blog _Letras de Lullaby_: www letrasdelullaby blogspot com (sustituir espacios con puntos)

* * *

**En mi vuelta al mundo**

Llevaba toda su vida planeando recorrer el mundo y conocer cada cultura descubriendo sus secretos. Hacía dos meses, al celebrar su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños decidió que había llegado el momento.

Hijo único, y ya con sus padres fallecidos nada le impedía dar rienda a su aventura y perseguir su sueño. Sus padres le habían enseñado el valor de la vida y la pasión por conseguir aquello que le hiciera feliz.

Su familia era dueña de un gran imperio en el campo de la aviación. Día a día, mientras crecía tubo frente a su vista el cómo tanto su padre como su madre eran felices como pareja, como familia y cada cual consigo mismo.

Fue muy duro para él seguir adelante con el negocio familiar, luego de aquella fatídica noticia. Ese día su mundo se derrumbó por completo ante él.

Carlisle y Esme, esa misma mañana abordaron el aeroplano favorito de sus padres. Su nuevo juguete como lo solía llamar él, era un prototipo. Un beneficio en este negocio era que se podían permitir muchos de estos costosos lujos.

La aeronave había salido con muy buenas críticas luego de sus pruebas. Era una máquina realmente hermosa y veloz. Con ella podían aterrizar en casi cualquier sitio, y muy pronto la nueva creación de _Cullen Aviation_ fue adoptada por el joven matrimonio. A pesar de que aún se encontraba en fase de investigación, Carlisle, como experimentado piloto aviador, se sentía muy confiado con el desempeño de su medio de transporte. Constantemente viajaban en él a sus reuniones a lo largo del país, pero ese día todo cambió.

Para el medio día, las autoridades habían confirmado el fallecimiento de sus padres, ambos murieron en el percance. Tratando de darle ánimo, le hicieron saber que no habían sufrido, pero nada logró contenerlo, ese día perdió su corazón y la mitad de su alma. Se encontraba solo de un momento a otro y teniendo que tomar bajo sus hombros el continuar con el legado en _Cullen Aviation_. La investigación y el desarrollo aeronáutico debían seguir, era lo mínimo que debía hacer por la memoria de sus padres. Él amaba la aviación, era piloto, pero no era lo mismo solo, sin poder compartir sus triunfos con sus seres queridos.

Se mantuvo al frente del emporio por largos siete años, y durante cada día hizo su mejor esfuerzo. La compañía se mantenía como pionera en la rama. Había alcanzado logros sorprendentes y su equipo de trabajo era el mejor. Pese a que todo lo que emprendía alcanzaba los máximos niveles, en él faltaba algo. Vivía solo y nunca se permitió que en su mundo existiera más nada que trabajo, aunque para él este era por mucho su más grande placer. Lo había meditado largas horas por las noches, solía levantarse antes del amanecer, tomar su Cessna y partir a recibir el alba entre nubes.

Era una de las vistas más bellas que cualquier mortal jamás viera. Él nunca entendió por qué la gente parecía feliz entre cárceles de concreto y dedicando la mitad de la vida a contemplar una señal de televisión. Siendo que allí afuera el aire era puro, el paisaje inmejorable y la sensación de libertad era completa. Nada de semáforos en rojo, conductores alterados demostrando sus sentimientos al dejar sin aire el pobre grito de la bocina. Aquí arriba era cero embotellamientos y no parecía haber límites a dónde quisieras ir. Este era el lugar donde sus mayores decisiones fueron tomadas y ese día… la mayor de su vida.

Ya en tierra, inició cuanto preparativo consideró pertinente. Hizo reunir a su equipo de trabajo y les notificó de su decisión. El revuelo fue abrumador. Se sentía el ambiente cargado y tenso, por lo que haría Edward Cullen.

En cuestión de dos meses toda la compañía había atendido a las exigencias de su dueño, cada uno de los empleados había aceptado el reto. Durante el próximo año la compañía debía laborar eficientemente sin contar con el liderazgo de algún Cullen. Pero se podía y se haría.

Esa mañana se levantó fuerte y feliz como no lo era en muchos meses, era normal, se encontraba acariciando las primeras horas de su día cero, como lo bautizó. La noche anterior finiquitó hasta el último detalle de la planificación y organización de su viaje. El viaje que daría inicio a sí mismo.

Con el _plan de vuelo_(1) aprobado, enfundado en sus Jeans de la suerte y la chaqueta de cuero que le regaló su madre en su cumpleaños, un año antes de morir, y calzando unas hermosas botas de cuero se enrumbó hacia el _hangar_(2). Donde encontró a su hermoso y querido aeroplano, su _Skyline_.

_**E. CULLEN**_, el regalo de su padre al cumplir 18 años de edad. Un Cessna 182 de 8,8 metros de longitud, con 11 de _envergadura_(3) y 2,8 de altura. Más de una tonelada de peso contando equipaje y los suministros necesarios para la primer parte del viaje. Una maravilla de máquina. Podía volar a una velocidad máxima de crucero de 270 KPH (kilómetros por hora) durante más de 1400 kilómetros cada vez.

Se estaba tomando un año sabático, para buscar respuestas a la crisis existencial que habitaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y que lo empezaba a consumir lentamente. No podía darle espacio a sus demonios, él no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir. Él era el último Cullen.

La aeronave había sido su cómplice y consejera silenciosa en sus más oscuros días, y hoy más que nunca. Marcharían juntos hacia lo que estuviera ahí afuera, fuese lo que fuese lo que le preparara el destino. No tenía miedo a ello, el único temor que sentía era dejarse perder. Y no lo haría, jamás se lo permitiría.

Después de chequear el exterior del aparato, y equipado con sus cartas de navegación, la mejor tecnología disponible y suministros se dispuso a realizar el primer despegue en su vuelta al mundo.

Con la convicción de dejar atrás junto con tierra firme, todas y cada una de las cargas que se fueron acumulando e hicieron de lastre en los últimos 7 años, hombre y máquina se hicieron uno en la travesía con el descubrimiento, el reencuentro.

Las horas de la mañana quedaron entre Dallas y Florida, paradas necesarias para estirar las piernas y rellenar el tanque de combustible. Ya en el aire luego del tercer despegue, el plan de vuelo se estaba ejecutando de acuerdo a lo programado.

Se encontraba sobrevolando el Océano Atlántico. Un sinfín de islas de todos los tamaños sobresalían del espejo de agua a sus pies. Él se encontraba tranquilo, más relajado de lo que creyó posible. Disfrutaba de la magnificencia de su entorno. Constantemente revisaba las lecturas de cada uno de los instrumentos del impresionante panel de control.

Con anhelo deseaba llegar a su próximo destino, Puerto Rico. Aro Vulturi, un viejo amigo de su padre residía en ese lugar. Era el último eslabón con vida que le unía a sus padres. Ya saboreaba los manjares que solía preparar Aro. Chef de profesión y piloto de corazón. Tendrían tema de sobra poniéndose al día mientras degustaba la buena cuchara del chef. Ambos tenían mucho qué decir con los acontecimientos de todos estos años.

Al sobrevolar alguna parte en lo que llaman _El Triángulo de las Bermudas_, los sofisticados instrumentos de la nave enloquecieron y empezaron a arrojar lecturas descabelladas, completamente absurdas y erróneas… Él nunca dio peso a los mitos de muchos, que aseguraban la serie de irregularidades que tantas veces decían, experimentaban los instrumentos en sus viajes por estos lugares. Llegaron a él viejas anécdotas que escuchó de niño, y que de las cuales siempre imaginó como aquellas de piratas y dragones, eran no otra cosa que fantasía ante sus ojos. Ahora mismo se replanteó los más de 60 años de desapariciones inexplicables de barcos y aviones.

Un estruendo sofocado con un seco movimiento lo volvió al presente. La hélice del único motor se había detenido. Trató de reiniciar los instrumentos sin resultado positivo. Entonces hizo lo primero que le fue enseñado en la escuela de aviación: buscar un sitio donde aterrizar.

Miró hacia el exterior a través de las grandes puertas laterales esperando ver una de tantas islas que recién visualizó, pero no logró ver nada. El océano reflejaba los rayos del sol del medio día, vibrando cual espejismo en un desierto. Con todo su cuerpo buscó alrededor, por la derecha y por la izquierda, incluso adelante. Para todas direcciones lo único que se observaba era las infinitas dimensiones del mar.

Percibió la sequedad en la garganta, tragó con fuerza para humedecerla, pero solo se escuchó tragar y el alivio no se hizo presente. El sudor empezó a formarse en su frente, se frotó los ojos con una de las manos. Los primeros síntomas de la desesperación se hacían presentes y no era buena señal. Recordó a sus padres y por primera vez desde su partida sintió la impotencia ante algo tan grande que lo superaba. Rogó en silencio a ellos por ayuda, por serenidad, por un milagro en lo que el Cessna sobrepasaba una blanca nubecilla. Seguía insistiendo con el procedimiento para este tipo de situaciones, debía mantener la calma, pero el motor no atendía a sus órdenes. Parpadeó por el sudor que se deslizaba por su nariz llegando a nublarle la vista. De nuevo se limpió el rostro tratando de no perder, al menos, su orientación.

Sus piernas temblaban levemente ante tanta impotencia. Sin darse por vencido ante tantas veces que realizó el protocolo de encendido, continuó. Si llegaba a perder la vida en la caída, que bien sabía era probable, o que si por algún milagro de esos lo sobreviviera, tendría la satisfacción de haber puesto en práctica todo cuanto le enseñó su padre y sus instructores de vuelo. Lo haría hasta el último instante.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de intentar, según él, una última vez. Cuando abrió los ojos en lo que fueron fracciones de segundo, su mirada se enfocó en un pequeño punto a su derecha. Abrió los ojos con exaltación al localizar una pequeña porción de tierra, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar hasta ese punto planeando como hasta entonces. Rogando por una segunda oportunidad giró la llave. La hélice tomó vida como si no se hubiese detenido. Haló el timón del Cessna hacia él con fuerza buscando un poco de distancia con el mar que parecía estar seduciéndolo con sed. La nave obedeció con pasión la solicitud del piloto y rápidamente regresaron a la seguridad de los altos cielos.

Un fuerte _viento de cola(__4)_ arrastraba a su presa y Edward se dejó llevar. Rápidamente la temperatura regresó a su cuerpo, sus piernas se sentían fuertes de nuevo e incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Necesitaba tocar tierra y descansar.

Desde su posición logró ver la belleza de la isla. Se trataba de un lugar exuberante con amplias playas ideales para su propósito. De allí podría salir con facilidad. Él había realizado ese tipo de maniobras en varias oportunidades. Se dio a la tarea de realizar un par de sobrevuelos reconociendo el lugar. Le había parecido ver un pequeño _asentamiento_(5) no muy lejos de donde dejaría la aeronave.

En un único intento logró aterrizar de manera limpia y sin contratiempos. Una carcajada salió de sí ante tal hecho, era poco creíble que tuviera tan buena suerte. Estuvo a punto de perder la vida unos momentos antes, y ahora se encontraba en medio del paraíso y su transporte intacto para reanudar el viaje, en cuanto le fuera posible.

Aseguró a su _amiga_, su _**E. CULLEN**_(6) para que ni el viento o el mar le causara daños. Se descalzó los pies, enrolló un poco sus Jeans y se abrió camino entre la refrescante, húmeda y blanca arena. Su mirada viajaba de sus pies que se hundían con cada paso a la espesura del bosque que lindaba con la playa.

Las olas acariciaban con furia sus pies y se refrescaba con la brisa en sus cabellos. Se detuvo cerrando los ojos sintiendo el aire en sus mejillas. Respiró profundo llenando una y otra vez sus pulmones con esa fragancia salina. Abrió los ojos y continuó su marcha. No perdía tiempo recordando, solo disfrutaba. En verdad aquel sitio era paradisiaco. Las copas de los árboles componían una melodía en armonía con el mar y el viento… y eso abrigó su alma. Era como si pudiera sentir que poco a poco su alma volvía a estar completa y su corazón… su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se encontraba tan absorto que no se percató antes que lo observaban. Como a 100 metros adelante una pequeña figura resaltaba. El pequeño cuerpo salió detrás del tronco de un gran árbol.

Edward caminó despacio en su dirección sin perderla de vista. Se percató de que se trataba de una mujer, una bella y joven mujer. Ella lo miraba fijamente y no se inmutaba ante el inminente encuentro. Fijamente contemplaba su rostro a lo que él no pudo más que detenerse y recorrerla con la mirada. Sintió cómo sus pies se afirmaban en la tierra a cada centímetro del recorrido de su inspección.

Vestía de manera extraña. Era algún tipo de vestido de color café claro, sin mangas y rasgado en varios sitios colgando por sus muslos y estaba descalza. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba pintado con exóticos diseños. Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente trenzado. Largos y rústicos collares colgaban por su escote, sus brazos y sus orejas estaban adornados también. Tenía una piel bronceada y unos ojos espectaculares: grandes, expresivos y verdes como el jade. Era el ser más bello que alguna vez recordó haber encontrado. Él tenía los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta y el cuerpo clavado ante tal imagen. Era glorioso.

Su mundo en ese momento tubo sentido. Su alma estaba completa y su corazón deseaba pertenecer, pertenecerle a ella, solo a ella. Nada más tenía sentido. Su cuerpo le imploraba esa piel, su cercanía, mas sin embargo no podía.

Parpadeó perplejo ante lo que sucedía y un jadeo salió escandalosamente de sus labios. Ella se movía lentamente hacia él. En completo sigilo y a pequeños pasos pero seguros llegó ante él. Se plantó a la distancia de sus brazos… Permanecieron contemplándose. Los ojos de uno estaban en los ojos del otro. Inexplicablemente se daba una comunicación, un reconocimiento, un reclamo. Ella le pertenecía. Él le pertenecía.

Para su mayor asombro sonrió y sin desviar su mirada de la suya dijo:

–Sí, soy tuya.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas: **

_**1. Plan de vuelo**_: Ruta a seguir, puntualizando cada lugar de sobre vuelo y/o aterrizaje (ya sea para pasar la noche (pernoctar), cargar combustible o para pasar algún tiempo allí). En este se deben especificar aeropuertos alternos (pistas de aterrizaje autorizadas como segunda opción en el caso de que el punto citado en el plan de vuelo no se encuentre disponible) en caso de emergencia (protocolo).

_**2. Hangar**_: Área techada y privada dentro de los márgenes del aeropuerto destinada como garaje, taller…

_**3. Envergadura**_: Distancia de una punta a otra de las alas.

_**4. Viento de Cola: **_Ráfaga de aire desde la parte posterior de la aeronave, la cual permite un desplazamiento más apresurado. Contraproducente en la fase de aterrizaje.

**5.**_** Asentamiento:**_ Conjunto de edificaciones. Viviendas.

_**6. E. CULLEN: **Matrícula de la aeronave._

* * *

_Qué les pareció?_

_Un especial agradecimiento para: Lullaby Wayllen (Gracias infinitas por retarme, por la oportunidad de leer y publicar en el Blog, por las bellísimas historias y por tu amistad); Puqui, Lore Cullen, Sandra, Camili & Alice: Mis Niñas GRACIAS por estar ahí para mí, gracias por su amistad, Las quiero un montón. Jo Beta Ffad & Sharon Jazmín Sánchez: Gracias por las Bellas páginas que han creado para nosotras las fans, Gracias por ser tan pacientes y especiales. Alba Rosa Salazar (mi hermana mayor) por sacar tiempo y leer estos inventos desde que éramos niñas. Noemi Williams & Fabi Rivera (Club de Fans de Twilight Costa Rica) por estar día y noche tan pendientes de mí, Gracias infinitas por su invaluable amistad, por ser parte de mi familia._

_El Blog de mi querida Lullaby estará cumpliendo su 3er año, las invito a pasar, leer y votar. Gracias por su apoyo._

___Gracias por las Alertas y RR que se han generado en estas primeras 24horas de publicado._

___Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Debido a las múltiples solicitudes para que le dé continuidad a la historia voy a tratar de complacerlos con unos pocos capítulos. Les digo desde ya que no serán muchos._

_Los personajes pertenecen a The Twilight Saga (E. Meyer), yo los tomo prestados para compartir algunas letras de mi voz interior con ustedes._

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV**

Mi día desde que recuerdo, da inicio horas antes de la salida del sol. Soy hija del sol y mi alma requiere ser purificada para recibir lo que mi padre el sol tiene para mí cada día.

Vivo en una hermosa isla, pequeña sí, pero la madre tierra nos suple. Siempre nos suple. En mi mente mi padre el sol y la madre tierra me guían para que pueda dirigir a mi pueblo. En esta isla existen unas cuantas decenas de personas, muchos de ellos niños y ancianos. La tribu de mi gente son bravos guerreros. Valientes hombres y mujeres que luchan cada hora del día por brindar seguridad y estabilidad a sus vidas y a los suyos. Todos dependen de mí. De que yo logre mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico.

Mi gente me ve como una persona sabia. Para la tribu soy algo así como un médico, porque soy guiada para sanar; soy considerada como una consejera, porque los cielos me cuentan de los cambios que harán, me cuentan cuándo inician las fuertes lluvias y cuándo faltarán. Todos parecieran depender de mí. Los cultivos son sembrados y cultivados cuando sé que es el momento. Los hombres salen de caza cuando la madre tierra me dice que les es permitido y ese día la suerte les sonríe. Al principio en los comienzos de mi vida yo les advertía y no me escuchaban porque era muy niña, pero siempre era lo mismo. Mi pueblo fue aprendiendo que los espíritus me hablaban y si queríamos tener paz, salud, alimento y refugio yo podía ayudar.

Soy joven en comparación con muchos, pero mi espíritu no lo es. Conozco el pasado y el futuro. El presente depende de lo que yo quiera. Alguna que otra vez trataba de jugar con el presente, revelándome ante el conocimiento de los acontecimientos, nunca sufrí. Soy hija del sol y la madre tierra es generosa, pero mi pueblo vivió desventura: luchas con otras tribus por los territorios de caza y pesca, robaron niños y mujeres. Fueron periodos de mucho dolor. He Llegado a la conclusión que debía ser fiel y obedecer por el bien de mi gente y de los que me importan. Desde entonces las cosas prosperan: las mujeres se embarazan más y dan a luz niños sanos, ya no hay abortos ni muertes de infantes; los hombres y mujeres viven sanos por largas vidas.

Mi pueblo es un pueblo sabio que respeta la tierra y todo lo que ella es y representa, vivimos felices y no tenemos carencias. Hombres y mujeres trabajan juntos por el bienestar de la tribu. Siempre hay solución antes de la situación. La providencia es prometida y suministrada antes de una necesidad. Los mares y los bosques se coordinan nuestro sustento. Los peces se dan en abundancia cuando los bosques necesitan reposar y viceversa. Cuando la madre tierra nos pide que no salgamos, ese día no podemos salir y siempre hay una buena razón. Aprendí a curar los males del cuerpo y del alma en la gente, no pasamos hambres, trabajos o necesidades.

Pero hace 7 años algo cambió en mí, me duele el alma y de mí fluye la necesidad de huir al horizonte hacia algún lugar donde necesito estar, pero no me puedo ir, ¿qué sería de mi pueblo? Ellos dependen de mí. No sé qué es, pero sé que allá afuera hay algo fuerte que me llama. Por las tardes me retiro a la cara noroeste de la isla y contemplo las aguas adentro buscando respuestas y no las hallo. El sol me sigue calentando el alma y me abriga, los vientos me traen mensajes de tristeza y lágrimas… Allá afuera hay alguien que está sufriendo y necesita de mí, lo sé, siento el dolor y la turbación. Es por eso que me pongo sobre mis pies más temprano que de costumbre buscando respuestas orando por ellas y busco el refugio del sueño a altas horas. Trabajo duro por mi bien y el de mi pueblo, esto no me deja ser feliz y es que cada vez es más difícil, puedo sentir que algo me consume, es como si mi fuerza se escapara de mi vida. Las horas duelen sangre y mi mente sufre fatiga.

En los últimos tiempos lo he llamado con fuerza, si yo no puedo salir sea lo que sea tiene que venir a mí. He enviado paz y salud a través de mi espíritu al suyo y desde que descubrí que se puede, logro estar mejor. Sé que ese alguien recibe mi ayuda. En ocasiones es casi como que lo puedo ver, pero su imagen se desvanece. Tengo un cuerpo pequeño y joven, pero de espíritu fuerte, sé que lograré convencer a ese alguien desde aquí. Tal vez pueda sanar su alma sin necesidad de que venga, no sé, pero trabajo duro por tener la fuerza y paz para ambos. Muy temprano por las mañanas y muy tarde por las noches es más fácil para mí, imagino que ese alguien no lucha o duerme. Así que no me importa dormir menos si con ello logro su bien y el mío. Yo soy hija del sol y la madre tierra cuida de mí y provee para que yo sea fuerte y sana.

En todo el tiempo que llevo en la isla he buscado respuestas. La gente no recuerda quién soy o cómo llegué aquí. He conversado con los más viejos y nadie sabe. No tengo un padre, una madre o hermanos como los demás… Y aunque no sé quién soy o de dónde soy, tengo un padre y una madre que me dan todo lo que necesito para mí y me alcanza para dar a los demás, eso me hace sentir que soy de algún lugar. Puedo servir a esta gente que es mi pueblo, mi familia. Yo cuido de ellos y ellos de mí, hasta que pase lo que tiene que pasar.

Hace unas noches los sueños me hablaron. Me mostraron que las cosas cambiarán y cambiarán mucho, no solo para mi pueblo sino para mí. Un ave vendrá por mí y de alguna manera sé que ese alguien vendrá. Esta gente es generosa y darán la bienvenida, pero yo sufro porque sé que los caminos cambiarán. Es una certeza que crece en mí. Ya no duermo en paz porque necesito respuestas y es como si nunca hubiese sido capaz de ver o entender. Me siento normal, soy normal en todo hasta que busco respuestas en esa dirección. No entiendo qué hay allá, qué es lo que los espíritus me ocultan si no tengo miedo y siempre me han hablado.

Esta mañana desperté y el sol se levantó primero que yo. Nunca había pasado algo así. Al levantarme sentí la necesidad de preparar mi cuerpo como si fuera día de fiesta sin serlo. Las aves trinan más y el viento está feliz, a media mañana las aguas del noroeste me llamaron y fui. Encontré que las aguas estaban bravas y el color estaba más intenso, como si se tratara de un animal en selo. Hay música en el aire y el sol está más confortable. Hay un no sé qué en el aire y yo visto acorde con ello. He paseado por horas entre los árboles y la arena. Como hace mucho que no sucede los espíritus me han hablado. Han traído mensaje a mí reconfortando todo y dando equilibrio a mi ser. Como hace mucho tiempo me siento plena y llena de energía. En definitiva algo está por pasar. Me siento libre y mi mente a viajado mucho más allá de cuanto hubiera podido pensar. Decidí sentarme al pie de un árbol y soñé.

Cuando mis párpados se cerraron mi espíritu viajó fuera muy lejos, tan lejos como jamás lo había experimentado. Viajé con prisa y encontré un pequeño avión, los conocía porque muchas veces los vi en mis sueños. Solía ver sufrimiento y dolor cuando soñaba. En esos momentos podía ver cómo se precipitaban y eran engullidos por las aguas. Extrañamente quedaba algún indicio de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no por casualidad estaba allí. Contemplo al único ocupante. Me quedé absorta al ver que era él. En ese hombre encontré la fuerza que me halaba. En mi espíritu sentí cómo ese hombre me llamaba con fuerza. Pude sentir su dolor, su pena. Se sentía vacío y roto. Sentí que fuera lo que fuera estaba dispuesto a pasar, no podía permitirme perderlo.

En algún momento cuando lo estaba contemplando desde la distancia a través del espíritu, fui testigo de que todo estaba empezando, no quedaba tiempo. Mi espíritu se convulsionó al ver cómo ese hombre de hermoso parecer sufría por recuperar el control del aparato. Mi experiencia decía que no era posible; pero, ¿por qué lo sentía? ¿Por qué me llamaba? Debía hacer algo. Me sentía impotente, no podría soportar ver cómo se perdía este hombre. En el momento que lo vi supe que lo quería para mí. Sentí el frío de la muerte acercarse por él y le ordené que se fuera. Llamé con fuerza a mi padre el sol y reclamé a este hombre para mí. Y me fue concedido.

De espíritu a espíritu, guié al hermoso hombre para que pusiera su mirada en la isla donde vivo y la vio, en ese momento recuperó los controles del avión y le ordené a los vientos que lo llevaran a mí y así fue. El viento empujó y lo llevó a mí. Contemplé un breve instante su hermosura y regresé en busca de mi cuerpo, debía prepararme para el encuentro.

Desperté y esperé.

Escuché cómo la máquina volaba sobre los árboles haciendo círculos durante unos momentos y aterrizó. No lo perdí de vista en ningún momento. A tan corta distancia era sencillo sintonizarme con él y más cuando ya lo conocía. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto, tenía una dulzura y una fuerza arrolladora. Este hombre era un guerrero fiero y eso me hacía hervir la sangre. En él había un magnetismo avasallador y vibraba como la fuerza de un tornado. Brillaba como las estrellas y su luz era calor para mi espíritu. Era cuanto podía desear y más.

Lo vi asegurar la nave y luego caminar descalzo en la arena en dirección a mí. Lo escuché reír a carcajadas y mi cuerpo experimentó calores recorriéndome de cabeza a los pies. Mis ojos eran como si tuviesen vida propia, no tenía control sobre ellos que lo buscaban con ímpetu y recorrían su figura de manera ardiente a cada paso que éste daba. Olvidé cómo respirar cuando lo vi detenerse, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa marina que le daba la bienvenida, incluso las olas reventaban en sus pies con añoranza, reclamando lo que debió ser siempre de aquí, de estas tierras, de mí.

Si el mar y el viento lo reconocen, ¿cómo no reconocerlo yo? ¿Cómo dudar? Si no hay razón para ello. Él es mío, siempre lo ha sido. Él me llamaba y yo lo escuchaba y estaba al tanto de él. Ahora comprendo tantas cosas. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Pero, ¿cuánto se quedará? ¿Estará dispuesto a quedarse por mí? ¿O estaría yo acaso dispuesta a dejar todo por él? ¿Qué sería de mi pueblo o de mí si él se va o yo me voy?

Me he quedado aturdida y él… él está aquí. Me ha visto, me pregunto si me reconoce como yo a él. No puedo creer que nos tengamos uno al frente del otro y… ¿cómo es posible que puedo escuchar lo que piensa? Lo que siente vibra en mí. El latir de su corazón me está confirmando que le agrada lo que ve, que me encuentra atractiva y desea tanto tocarme como yo a él. ¿Pero cómo? Jamás he experimentado nada igual con otra persona. Es algún tipo de telepatía o algo parecido. Ese fluir de pensamientos y sensaciones están conectadas como en una red que me envuelve. Su espíritu es puro y la energía en forma de colores que fluye de él ha empezado a cambiar al igual que su intensidad. Se ha quedado detenido, ¿será acaso que me siente de alguna manera como yo a él? No. En sus pensamientos hay confusión. Decido que no tiene sentido retardar lo que no tiene que ser retrasado, así que me acerco a él. No le temo a él en absoluto, pero sí a su incertidumbre, a esa marea de indecisión, a esa gama de sentimientos que desgasta si no se detiene con prisa.

Me detengo delante de él, puedo sentir el calor que irradia su piel y su esencia me envuelve, se filtra en mis entrañas y se conecta fuertemente con mi ser interior. Hay algo tan intenso y familiar en él. Las noches de sueños y desvelos de 7 años se deslizan ante mí con desesperación, 7 años de buscar delante de mis ojos respuesta y todo fluye con sentido con él frente a mí.

Mis recuerdos se entrelazan con la agonía que escapa de su cuerpo, como si fueran parte de un todo. Las preguntas que me perturbaron ya no tienen fundamento porque cada cosa está en su lugar; ya no hay abismos oscuros reclamando mis fuerzas, su dolor y tristeza se han evaporado también. ¿Cómo puedo dudar? ¿Cómo? Si el aire se respira mejor, si los colores parecen más vivos; si el mar, el sol y el viento lo purifican como a mí.

Su mirada penetra y camina en mi alma, y ella… ella se apacigua y reconforta con su tacto.

Su piel me llama, y toda yo lo reclama.

Las palabras no hacen falta, pero esto necesita ser; el reclamo espiritual y físico debe sellarse con los labios, y de alguna manera mi interior entraba en ebullición, agitando y reclamando nuestras almas y un sacrificio de sangre.

Y de pronto lo supe, y todo se puso en movimiento. Nunca había sido más consciente de una verdad. Me sentí como si hubiese estado, de alguna manera, invernando como lo hacen las crisálidas y en este momento era como si recién saliera del capullo y viera mis alas.

Estaba contemplando mi propia transformación a través de sus ojos y en él debía estar pasando algo similar. Sería un efecto sin retorno.

No sé de dónde me llegó la certeza, pero el tenerlo aquí y ahora ha sido el detonante. Solo faltaba algo por hacer y lo hice sin dejar de mirar su alma, y con la convicción de que ahora iniciaba realmente mi vida. Lo que me hizo sonreír y decir:

—Sí, soy tuya.

.:.

_Este es un anticipo, dedicado a todas las que se preguntaban por ella, ahora empiecen a atar cabos. Espero sus teorías._

_Gracias por cada Alerta de seguimiento y Review. En el transcurso de la semana espero estar publicando el siguiente, pues el fic ya lo tengo escrito en mi cuaderno; así como el de ¿¡Charlie, tú!?, que casi está concluido; lo mismo que otros proyectos que subiré pronto, en cuanto logre transcribirlos del papel donde la tinta ha secado muchas semanas atrás._

_Cuídense y Feliz Navidad para cada uno/una de ustedes, nos leemos pronto._


End file.
